


What's this? There's white things in the air

by Jjjaded



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjaded/pseuds/Jjjaded
Summary: “I want to build a snowman."“Like the one from Frozen?”“Hell no, Olaf is dumb, he likes the summer.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 19





	What's this? There's white things in the air

**Author's Note:**

> hallo, this is actually a reupload, because the first time I posted it I wasn't any near proud of it (i don't know why) and I deleted it, but re-reading it... I guess it's pretty good. So here you go, hope you like it too <33

Kuroo let himself fall on the bed like a sack of potatoes, causing a choked screech from Kenma, who almost fell off the mattress. “You idiot, I was sleeping” he croaked and clung tighter to his pillow, trying to go back to sleep. Kuroo spread his arms and legs and sighed heavily, hitting Kenma, only a bit on purpose.  
“Kuroo do you want to get beat up this early in the morning?”  
He couldn’t help but be amazed by how ready to fight Kenma would get as soon as he woke up. In other occasions Kuroo would have pushed his luck and kept on bugging Kenma for a bit more till he eventually snapped and began to slap any part of his body he could reach without getting up nor opening his eyes, but today he couldn’t find the energy in him to do that.  
“I should go to the chemistry lab today.”  
Kenma hummed, at this point he had given up on his last couple hours of sleep.  
“And I don’t know how to get to the university.”  
Another uninterested groan.  
Kuroo turned over his stomach, looking at the fluff of hair that came out of the blankets, only evidence of his boyfriend’s presence there. “Don’t you have to go there too today?”  
At the third groan in a row Kuroo wiggled closer to him.  
“Don’t you dare.” Kenma warned, sensing him nearing.  
Kuroo chuckled mischievously and wiggled closer.  
“No, no, no, no,...” Kenma started saying as the other engulfed the ball of blankets in a hug, rocking their bodies from side to side at a not so gentle rhythm. “Kenmaaa, please have pity on me! I booked the lab keys a month ago and now I don’t know if I can get there because Mother Nature said so!” he whined loudly. And here they came the tiny yet murderous slaps, this time on his head.  
Laughing a bit, Kuroo let him go, resting his cheek on the bed. He could finally see kenma’s grumpy face. Strands of hair had come out of his bun during the “fight” and were now sticking everywhere. “What do you mean ‘mother nature’?” he asked, struggling to keep his eyes open.  
“Oh, you didn’t hear it? There was a snow storm overnight.”  
“A what?!” he came to life all of a sudden, “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Kenma almost shouted as he stumbled over the blankets to rush to open the curtains.  
“Sorry but for once you fell asleep before 3am and I didn’t want to ruin that for you” even though I woke you up earlier than usual just cause I wanted someone to rant to, he could have added. Kenma was standing on his knees on the mattress, with his hands and his nose stuck to the window, making small circles on the glass with his warm breath. Kuroo went beside him to look outside.  
A thick carpet of fresh snow covered the street and weighted down on the tree branches. Disgusting. “Snow is one of the most annoying things to ever happen on Earth”.  
Kenma gasped loudly, scaring him off, he usually didn’t get this excited over the weather.  
“Snow is the coolest thing ever!” he stated with confidence, turning to look out again. His eyes were the size of the moon and they seemed to shine with their own light. Very few things could bring Kenma to that state of pure bliss. Kuroo actually kept a list, and he was positive their first kiss was somewhere under the infamous froggy chair from Animal Crossing and the boss fight against Mettaton from Undertale.  
Now that he thought about it however…  
“Kenma is this your first time seeing the snow?”  
He nodded, and that gesture was both hurried and excited as if answering the question would have stolen his precious time he could have spent watching that new white environment. Kenma never mentioned it before but Kuroo recalled him being weirdly intrigued during the ‘What’s this?’ part every time they watched Nightmare Before Christmas, but he never connected the two dots.  
Kuroo had to make peace with it, he wasn’t going anywhere today.  
“We even heard this on the weather forecast yesterday, I prayed all night for this not to happen” he sighed for the nth time that morning.  
“Well maybe I prayed harder than you?”  
“Who did you pray to? I want to make sure my wishes are granted next time.”  
“I don’t know. The clouds? The sky?”  
Kuroo took note and hummed. Well there really wasn’t anything to do about it, so he got up to go make breakfast. When he came back to the bedroom to bring Kenma his cup of steaming tea he found him in the same exact position he had left him. He held back a laugh, it’s not everyday Kenma revealed his soft side so blatantly, might as well enjoy it. “You know, you’re not watching it from a tv screen, we can go out and--” he interrupted himself when Kenma quickly turned around, got up from the bed and ran to get his shoes.  
“Wow wait a minute, you have to have breakfast, wash yourself, change into some warmer clothes and then you’re allowed to go out play in the snow.”  
Kenma gave him an angry look and snatched a cup from his hands, gulping the boiling water down like it was nothing. “Breakfast: done.”  
He marched to the bathroom and, by the sound of it, changed in less than a second and threw himself in the shower. Kuroo heard him cursing, he didn’t even give the water the time to get warmer. He was still standing on his spot when Kenma rushed back to the bedroom clumsily wrapped in a bathrobe, “shower: done.” He went to collect some random clothes and put them on. Much to Kuroo’s disappointment, he didn’t wear anything on its wrong side or got his head stuck in the jumper. “Clothes: done.” Kenma said with pride.  
Kuroo slowly brought his cup to his lips and took a sip. Kenma could be such a dork, and it was nice to know he was one of the handful of elected people who knew that. “Yup, now you gotta wait for me.” Kenma widened his eyes and groaned in frustration, “hurry up then!”  
“My dear Kenma, while I’m astonished to see that cup of tea isn’t melting you from the inside right before my eyes, I suggest you wait a bit before you step into that freezing cold air if you don’t want to vomit it all out and ruin that candid white carpet.” he explained painfully slow with that obnoxious smirk plastered on his face. Kenma’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ and Kuroo could see all the soft sparkles in his eyes muting into anger flames; for a moment he felt a twinge of fear, but Kenma shut his mouth and sat on the bed crossing his arms. “I hate you.”  
“I know.”

After making sure Kenma was well tucked in his scarf and mittens, they finally headed outside and Kenma looked like his soul was filled to the brim with joy and Kuroo couldn’t keep himself from staring at him. All they had was a very small backyard but for Kenma it was more than enough. He kept on looking around as if his gaze couldn’t stop on one single element for too long. They went to inspect their flowers to see how they were doing, all shivering from the cold but so stunning covered in ice like that.

“I want to build a snowman,” Kenma said.  
“Like the one from Frozen?” Kuroo chuckled  
“Hell no, Olaf is dumb, he likes the summer”  
“Kenma that’s not dumb, that’s cute and poetic”  
Kenma turned around and gave him a stern look, “poetic my ass, our snowman will have some serious guts. He’d be like the sand guardian, guardian of the sand”, he got down to work scooping up some snow and trying to compact it together.  
“But instead he’ll be the snow guardian, guardian of the snow.”  
“Exactly.” he smiled proudly.  
Smart and vine acculturate. Kuroo couldn’t have asked for more from life.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/toojjjaded)  
> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and comment if you feel like it, happy new year and remember to stay hydrated!!  
> love you


End file.
